


Miss Summers Goes to Washington

by Lywinis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a Hellmouth. It's much worse.</p>
<p>Phil's owed a few favors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Summers Goes to Washington

“Miss Summers,” Phil said, leveling a look at her over his glasses. She had propped up, her feet on the table, and popped her gum with a bored expression.

He sighed.

“Look, Buffy,” he said, and her eyes moved to him at last. “It’s important that you know what you’re dealing with here. These aren’t vampires – this isn’t a Hellmouth. These are monsters you’ve never faced. SHIELD is coordinating with the Slayers on this, because you’re the best people we have on the ground. Rupert said you were his best, and I’m going to hold him to that. Please don’t make me revise my opinion of an old colleague.”

She dropped her feet to the floor, her arms folded on the table. “Just tell me what you’ve got. We’ll go after it.”

“I assume you’ve heard of the realm of Muspelheim?” he asked. She shook her head.

“Must’ve slept through it in Giles’s lectures.”

“Muspelheim borders our world via the same network that joins all the Nine Realms. This includes Asgard. While Asgardians have the Bifrost to travel, Muspelheim has been closed off for eons after a feud with the demon Surtur caused Odin to seal it shut. Someone has opened these portals, and demons are pouring through and moving toward major cities.”

“And you want Slayers on the ground because…”

“You are all uniquely equipped to banish demons. With the proper tools and guidance from Doctor Strange and your own Watchers, you’ll be a force to be reckoned with and save a lot of lives.”

“Works for me,” she said, rolling to her feet and tying her hair back. “Who’s this Doctor Strange guy?”

“Behind you,” Phil said, flicking his fingers at the doorway. Buffy turned around and caught sight of Doctor Strange. Her eyes widened a little, but Strange hadn’t bothered to just appear like he normally did. Phil suspected he was saving his energy for Surtur.

“Whoa,” she said. “So are you some sort of magical wunderkind?”

“Be kind, Buffy,” Giles said, stepping into the room with a steaming mug of tea. Phil had directed him to his own office, where he had tea in abundance on the coffee-fueled helicarrier. “Doctor Strange currently holds the title of Sorceror Supreme. My magic is child’s play compared to what he can do.”

“Greetings, Buffy Summers,” he said, smiling. She seemed a little caught up in it, shaking herself before she turned back to Phil. “Rupert, you’re looking well.”

“Better than I was,” Giles said, holding up his mug. “Phil’s been kind enough to point me in the direction of the tea supplies.”

“Well then, shall we?” Phil said. He pulled up holographic maps, each one springing to life beneath his fingers. “The portals are opening here in Queens, here in Chicago, and here in California. There are rumblings of more being opened, though Thor cannot pinpoint where they might be. He thinks that this is Loki, attempting to bring on Ragnarok.”

“Sounds like a party,” Buffy said, squinting at the maps. “Looks like one originated on the site of Sunnydale.”

“Loki is using loci from old places of power,” Strange said, leaning over the table and brushing the glowing pinpoint in California with his finger. “It would be fitting that he used a prior Hellmouth to catalyze his magics. Even collapsed, the site holds tremendous amounts of arcane energy.”

“Of course,” Giles murmured, studying the map. “Queens feeds off the general malaise of New York. Chicago is another loci of despair. The rips will open more and more as he finds more places where misery opens up. We can expect more portals in the Middle East when his hold strengthens here. We may have lucked out, however. Stephen, do the portals require a constant feed to hold them open?”

“They do,” he said. “I have gazed upon one site. Loki is expending energy to keep each portal open, perhaps hoping to lure Surtur to Midgard.”

“Can we count on you to rally the Slayers?” Phil asked.

Giles nodded. “This is what we do. I’ll contact their Watchers and give you their coordinates.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” Phil said. “If you run across Loki, subdue him. Don’t kill him. As much as it pains me to say this, he’s Thor’s brother, and Thor will be the one to mete out his punishment.”

Strange frowned. “As you wish then, Director.”

“We’re giving the Slayers leave to act with autonomy. All we ask is that you check in now and again.”

“I will accompany you, Rupert,” Strange said, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I have some artifacts that will help in this battle.”

“You’ve got more problems than that,” said a voice. Phil turned, and then rolled his eyes as Daimon Hellstrom appeared in a puff of flames and soot. “Dormammu and Mephisto are taking advantage of the chaos. Baron Mordo has aligned with whoever seems strongest, and he’s trying to raise Blackheart again.”

“Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Phil said, pinching his nose between thumb and forefinger. “Has Johnny Blaze been informed?”

“Yeah, I got him on the horn before I came here,” Hellstrom said.

“Wait, Johnny Blaze. Are you kidding me with these names?” Buffy grinned. “And this guy looks like he’s come straight from the cover of an Amon Amarth album. I mean, his hair is on fire, and that usually only happens when the pyrotechnics get out of hand. Also, would it kill you to put on a shirt?”

Giles blinked at her and she shrugged.

“Dawn went through some weird phases with my iTunes,” she said. “Slayer music is Slayer music.”

“Look, I don’t pick them,” Phil said, interrupting. “The Avengers will back you up, but our timetable just got a hell of a lot shorter. Hellstrom, you have point?”

“With pleasure,” he said. He winked at Buffy before he vanished. “We’ll talk more later, bitty Slayer.”

“Oh, great,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Giles took Phil’s hand, shaking briefly, and Phil nodded to Strange.

“We’ll send you in a Quin. It’s faster.” He closed the maps to escort them away. “Is there any way I can convince you to wear a comm, Strange?”

“I will be in touch,” he said, his lips thinning. Phil sighed.

“That’ll have to do, then.”

Buffy tilted her head and glanced up at the Sorceror Supreme, which seemed to amuse Strange.

“Yes, Slayer?”

"Anybody ever tell you, you look like Oded Fehr?"

"Who?"

"Oh, we have movies to watch when this is done."

Phil sighed, and showed them to the landing pad.

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, self-indulgent fusions, I love those.  
> This was a crossover request on tumblr. C:


End file.
